My Secert Valentine
by Cs2Kyuubi
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Ran wants to tell Kai that she likes him. Will she finally tell him and who sent her the mysterious presents? Read to find out. will be adding one more chapter.
1. Chapter 1

My Secret Valentine

Sunao had woken up early in the morning, thanks to Frey. She looked over at the calendar. She quickly jumped out of bed when she realized it was Valentine's Day. She had already known what she to wanted give to someone at school. She quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen to get her gift. On the table was a neatly wrapped box with a bow. She smiled as she picked up the present. Last night she had spent an hour trying to make it perfect. The gift was her family tradition to all the young ladies in the family. The tradition is that on Valentine's Day they are to make a special valentine chocolate heart to give to someone special. Sunao grab her gift and started her way to school with a smile on her face.

When she got to school she looked around for her secret valentine. She soon saw him getting out of his car. She was about to go up to him when a crowd of squealing girls ran towards him. Sunao stopped in her tracks and turned around to leave not wanting to be caught by one of the girls. But little did she know a pair of dark crimson eyes watched her as she left. Sunao was about to turn a corner when she suddenly bumped into her friend, Killua.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Hey, what's with the box?" he asked.

"Well, it's…" she didn't get a chance to finish talking when her other friends ran up to her.

"Ran!" said Takara and Rika at the same time.

"Oh, hi guys," she replied.

"Hey," said Heimdall and Chaos.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought all of you guys went to class," said Ran.

"Well, we decide to come see you first," replied Takara.

"Thanks, you guys I really appreciate you all for doing that," said Sunao.

They talked for a while and Ran had forgotten all of her worries. When she reached her locker and opened it a box of chocolate fell out of it.

"What's this?" she said as she took the card off the box.

Inside it read, "_Roses are red, Violets are blue, the moon and stars are beautiful and so are you, Love, K"_

"Oh my god, you got a secret admirer!" squealed Takara.

"Who's it from?" asked Rika as she tried to look over Sunao's shoulder.

"I don't know all it said is that it's from someone named K," she answered.

"Wow, this must be your lucky day," said Takara happily.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ran.

"Well, if you find out who K is, then it would definitely be true love or even eternal love," Takara giggled.

"I agree, I mean you both might even make a really romantic couple," said Rika.

"Why not we talk about this later we need to get to class," said Heimdall.

"Could that mean you're her secret admirer," said Killua.

"WHAT! How can I be her admirer, when I'm her older brother and also my name starts with an H not a K!" yelled Heimdall angrily.

"Oops, sorry I forgot that you two are related," said Killua.

"Well, you should really remember that next time," muttered Heimdall.

Sunao looked at the clock and told her friends that she was going to class so she said bye to all of them and left towards her homeroom.

When she got to her desk she noticed something on it. On her desk was a bouquet of flowers, but they weren't just flowers, they were beautiful redandpink roses. Sunao picked up the roses and read the card.

The card read: _Your as beautiful as the roses, your smiles are sweet and caring, and you will forever be my valentine, Foreve**r** yours, K._ She looked at name and realized it was the same person who sent her the chocolates. She was so distracted that she didn't notice that she had bumped into the most popular boy in school.

"Huh, oh uh sorry about that," she mumbled when she realized that it was Kai Hiwatari.

"It's ok," he said as he took his seat, which was next to her desk.

She was about to ask Kai something when class has start. Sunao sighed as the lesson started but she couldn't stop thinking about who K was.

The day went by fast and before she knew it school had ended for the day. She sighed as she packed up her things to leave. She was so deep in thought that she had bumped into Kai again.

"Itai, that hurts," she said as she fell to the floor.

"You should really watch where you're going next time," he said as he bends down to help her pick up her stuff.

While picking up Sunao's stuff he notice a small gift next to her sketchbook. Kai picked up the gift and looked at it. Sunao quickly grabbed the gift out of his hand and tried to hide it.

"Who's that for?" asked Kai.

"It's none of your business, Hiwatari," replied Sunao as she picked up the rest of things.

"It looks like a gift. Who's it for?" Kai asked again as he grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.

"I said it's none of your business. Now let me go," replied Sunao angrily as she struggled in Kai's grip.

"I will let you go if you tell me who's it for," he said gripping her arm a little harder this time.

"It's for you now let me go," yelled Sunao.

"For me? Why didn't you give it to me earlier?" he asked.

"I didn't think you would accept it since you never really liked Valentine's Day," muttered Sunao.

Kai pulled Sunao towards him and hugged her. Sunao was surprised at what Kai had done.

"Well, I would have accepted that if you wanted me to," said Kai softly.

He pulled away from Sunao and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Here, this is for you. I wanted to give you that earlier but couldn't since my friends were around," he said.

Sunao took the box and opened it. Sunao's eyes widen when she saw the beautiful silver necklace inside the box. She looked at it for a while and suddenly realized something.

"Wait a second, you're the one who sent me the roses and chocolates," said Sunao.

Kai nodded and kissed her hand like the gentleman he is.

"I never thought you'd find out," he said with a smirk on his face.

Sunao was speechless and was blushing a lot.

"Thanks, Kai. I really like it," said Sunao happily.

"Your welcome. Want to go out tonight?" asked Kai.

"Yes, I will," she said practicality jumping.

"Ok, come on I'll give you a ride home and I'll pick you up at 7," said Kai as he walked towards his car.

"Ok," said Sunao happily as she followed Kai to his car.

In the end Sunao had finally been able to show Kai how she felt about him. Also Sunao and Kai had both truly became the romantic couple that Rika had predicted.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's A Date**

Sunao looked through her closet and drawers, but she still couldn't find the right outfit for her date with Kai.

"What am I gonna wear?" she slumped down on the bed.

"Hey, Ran, are you ok?" asked Takara as she entered her room.

"I can't figure out what to wear on my date. What am I gonna do?" groaned Ran.

"I know what you should do," said Takara.

"What?" asked Ran.

"Shopping," said Takara.

"What? Do you think we have enough time to buy me a new outfit? I only have about two hours left before my date arrives!" shouted Ran.

"Don't worry. I'll find you something to wear for your date in a matter of minutes once we get to the mall," she said sheerfully.

"Fine, but let's hurry up. I need fix my hair and make-up too." Ran said as she grabbed her best friend's arm and pulled her down the stairs.

**At a store in the mall**

"Here's a good outfit," said Takara as she picked up a pink dress.

The dress was knee-length and had short sleeves. Ran looked at it for a moment before speaking up.

I don't really like to wear pink dresses," she said as went back at looking through the clothing.

Soon something caught her attention. The thing that caught her attention was an outfit hidden towards the back of the shelf. The outfit consists of a black sports bra with a long sleeve red shirt over it and a knee-length white skirt.

"Wow. Good choice, Ran. Let's buy it," Takara said as she dragged Ran to the cashier.

"Wait a sec, I haven't even tried it on yet." whined Ran.

"Let me see the tag," said Kara.

Takara looked at the tag.

"It'll fit," she said as they bought the dress.

**At Ran's House**

Ran had already changed and her hair was fixed. She braid it loosely and tied a red bow at the end to keep it together. She wore a bit of red eyeshadow and strawberry lip gloss. She also wore black high heel boots and her favorite black jacket.

"Are you sure about this?" Ran asked as she tugged the shirt down a bit.

"Of course! Kai would totally like it," Takara smiled.

"Well, I hope your right at that," Ran muttered as she walked downstairs to wait for Kai.

**Five Minutes Later at 7:00**

A black mercedes soon drove into Ran's driveway. A figure stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door. He rang the door and waited until the door opened.

Ran opened the door and smiled at Kai. Kai was surprised to see Ran in her new outfit.

"You look...beautiful," gasped Kai.

"Thanks. You look good yourself, Kai," she said blushing.

Kai was dressed in a black muscle t-shirt with a blue button-up shirt and black jeans with a couple of silver chains hanging on the side. His shirt was unbutton, so she was able to see his muscles through the black t-shirt.

"Want to get going now?" asked Kai as he held out his hand.

Ran nodded as she took his hand.

They both got in the car and were soon on their way.

**At a Resturant**

Kai and Ran sat across from each other as they ate dinner. Kai looked up to see that Ran was watching him eat. Then, she started to giggle.

"What?" asked Kai looking confused.

"You've got spaghetti sauce on your cheek," she giggled as she leaned over the table and wiped it of with her finger.

She licked the sauce off her."It's pretty good," she smiled.

Kai blushed a bit before going back to eating his food.

**At the Beach**

After they had finished dinner, Kai had taken her to the beach. Ran had taken off her boots and was slowly stepping into the water.

"Hey, Kai. Why don't you join me?" she asked as she played around in the water.

"No, but thanks for asking," said Kai.

Ran pouted and stepped out of the water. She put her boots back on and then tackled Kai to the ground.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" asked Kai as sat up with Ran sitting on her lap.

"I wanted to play with my new boyfriend," she giggled as she snuggled up close to him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Kai blushed, but instead of pushing her off him, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So I'm your new boyfriend?" smirked Kai as he brushed away a strand of her raven hair.

Ran blushed as she nodded. She cuddled closer to Kai as they both sat on the beach listening to the soothing waves of the ocean wash up the shore. After a couple of minutes, Kai broke the silence.

"Here, I wanted to give you this," said Kai.

Ran looked at the some box that Kai had showed her. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a beautiful red ribbon with a golden bell attached to it.

"What's this for?" she asked.

Kai took the ribbon and tied it around her neck.

"It's for you to wear. Whenever you run off somewhere, I'll be able to find you. Besides, your my favorite little kitty," he said as he tapped the little golden bell, making it ring a bit.

"Thanks, Kai," she blushed.

Kai smiled at her and put his hand under her chin. He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate, yet sweet kiss. When they finally broke apart, Ran spoke up.

"I love you, Kai," said Ran as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Ran," smiled Kai as he tighten his grip around her waist.


End file.
